


It's How You Spend Christmas

by Sporadic_fics



Series: WWE Chrismuts [1]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: 25 Days of Chrismuts, Christmas, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 00:08:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16922973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sporadic_fics/pseuds/Sporadic_fics
Summary: She turns up at his door at Christmas Eve and they get snowed in. This is how two friends spend their Christmas and maybe, perhaps, become more.





	It's How You Spend Christmas

Her body was cold and stiff when she woke up, despite being wrapped up in a warm duvet. It was more than likely due to her only being in bed for five hours after getting into bed at almost six in the morning, having to walk all the way from where the taxi had broken down. _Damn snow._ Not only was the snow deep and hard to walk through, her suitcase had broke in the process which meant she had to carry the thing for miles. She thanked her lucky stars that she had been able to get so close to home, any further of a walk and she would have more than likely collapsed in the snow and not have been able to get back up at all.

 

In her groggy state it took her a while to realise that she wasn’t in her own bed. The bed was softer than her own and the duvet that covered her was a lot fluffier and thicker than hers.

 

She had knocked on a door, hands so numb that she didn’t even know how hard she was knocking. Her legs had given out when she reached the porch so when Sheamus opened the door and saw no one he was confused. It was only when she croaked out his name did he see her form slumped on the floor, cold and disorientated.

 

He had lifted her into his arms, not caring about how her cold and wet clothes touched his bare chest, and carried her to his room. He had ran down the stairs to put a large towel in the dryer to warm it up before hurrying back to her. His hands were so warm on her skin as he undressed her and dried her to then give her a large shirt. She was practically asleep when he helped her and when he finally put the warm towel over the blanket to just give a little bit of extra heat, she passed out.

 

The warmth of the shower helped her a little bit but the bruises on her knees and small cuts on her face from her constant falling felt worse. So much worse. Her body still felt weak and she had to lean on the wall when she was getting ready. The warm tea at the side of the bed was nice to sip on as she took her time.

 

Her shoulders were burning by the time she was finished drying her hair and she rolled them back and forth, trying to relieve the tension as she went to see Sheamus. He was sat on the couch with a coffee in his hands, eyes on a the book that was in his lap, murmuring to himself.

 

“Shea?”

 

“Hey, how are ya feeling?” She sat next to him, trying to hold in a groan and shrugged.

 

“Tired and sore. All I remember is walking through a lot of snow and collapsing at a door.” She shivered as Sheamus put his book down and wrapped her up in a blanket that laid over the ottoman.

 

“Why the hell were ya walkin’ in the snow?” He shook his head, dumbfounded at the thought of someone walking the ice and snow. He had watched the many inches of snow fall, distracted from his game of Halo, and happy that he was on the inside.

 

“The taxi to the airport broke down. I was closer to home than the airport so I decided to walk home. I don’t think I would have actually made it home.”

 

“You realise you could have died right? If you had collapsed…” Sheamus put his face into his hand and let a long groan. “You had me worried sick when I was trying to warm you up. I thought I was going to have to call an ambulance.”

 

It was then when she realised he had bags under his eyes.

 

“The snow, it wasn’t that bad when I set off,” she reached out to his hand and grasped it, her fingers hurting ever so slightly with the movement. “I am so sorry that I worried you.”

 

He shook his head and pulled her into a hug, his body heat causing her tense body to relax. Sheamus shifted so she was laid against him and he watched how she fell asleep, the shower obviously exhausting her.

 

When she woke up it was to the delicious smell of stew. It made her stomach hurt from not having anything to eat that day. Her body wasn’t as sore, she felt more rested and made her way to the kitchen where Sheamus was wrapping tinsel around one of the chairs. He hadn’t had any decorations up earlier but now they were littered through the house. Beautiful shades of red and gold all throughout his house.

 

“I put them up for you,” he ran a hand through his floppy hair. “I know you like Christmas and you won’t be going home for it with the snow out.” He gestured to the window where she saw that there were at least two foot of snow out. The path that she vaguely remembered walking and falling on looked like no one had walked on it at all.

 

“I also tried to fix your suitcase,” he looked down. “You’ll need to buy a new one. The wheels are fucked.”

 

“You didn’t have to do this for me. Why weren’t they up in the first place?” She sat on the chair next to him, her body still hurting and wrapped the blanket around herself tighter.

 

“I was supposed to be going to Ireland but my Da’ decided to start an argument before I could even get on the plane there so I thought, eh screw it, and came right on home.” His expression turned stony as he carried on wrapping around chairs. When he got to her chair he wrapped the tinsel around her throat gently.

 

“Got you,” he pressed a quick kiss to the crown of her head, enjoying how she let out a giggle from the tinsel tickling her neck. He moved from her to carry on with what he was doing.

 

“Hey Sheamus, could I get a drink?”

 

“Of course, help yourself to anything you want,” he pointed to a cupboard. “That’s where all the coffee and tea is. I think I have hot chocolate as well.”

 

“The stew will be done soon but you can help yourself to food too.”

 

She helped herself to a tea and a breakfast bar and sat back down, watching Sheamus fight with a tangle of lights. It took him a long time to get them untangled and when he finally did he grabbed her hand and dragged her into his living room that held a large tree. It was fake and it was something that made her extremely happy. She hated real Christmas trees with a passion, with how they left their needles everywhere and made her sneeze constantly due to allergies.

 

He threw the lights around the tree, adjusting them here and there before giving her the plug to put into the wall.

 

“Three,” she knelt at the socket. “Two,” she looked at Sheamus with a grin when she placed the plug in the socket. “One!” The switch was flipped on so all the lights would cast a warm glow across the room. They were beautiful, not too harsh on the eyes and they both looked at it in a slight daze.

 

“Merry Christmas.”

 

The stew Sheamus had made was lovely. It warmed her through to the core and she couldn’t help the moans she let out. Sheamus couldn’t help the way his cock twitched at her moan. _Oh no._

 

“I could eat your food all day.” Her eyes were closed, savouring the taste, as he shifted slightly in his seat.

 

“I would cook all day for you love,”

 

“What would you want in return?”

 

_For your lips to be around my cock._

 

“Nothing, just your company.” Sheamus internally kicked himself for the way he was thinking about her. He had nothing but the utmost respect for her but that moan she gave was making his head spin with thoughts he had tried to conceal for a while.

 

From the first day he met her he had to tried to hide how he felt towards her. His affection was quite easy to hide, well to her it was (Cesaro saw right through him). However, his lust for her was difficult to hide, especially under his ring clothes. They never left anything to the imagination.

 

She started talking about her new year plans. About how she was going to be having a break from wrestling so she could focus on her health, noting how her body had been hurting too much to be good. She talked about how she was going to focus on her art.

 

“You will be coming back though, right?” Sheamus knew it was selfish on just wondering if she would come back, but he didn’t know what he would do if she wasn’t going to come back.

 

He loved how she would come in and instantly make him laugh when he was having a bad day, testing him at the gym. She would even hold the camera and film for him when he was doing a video for his youtube channel, making comments and teasing him when she knew it could be cut out. He also didn’t know what he would do without her little prep talks that she would give a match. Sometimes it would be for him, telling him he would be great. Other times the talks would be for herself, where she would mutter to herself how the match would be fine, that the fall she had to take wouldn’t be that bad.

 

“Of course! I just need to heal up,” she wrung her hands together and frowned, not wanting to look at him. “My back needs to heal, I haven’t given it enough time.”

 

She was referencing the fall she took several months back. She was climbing down a steel cage and Becky had been pushed roughly into the side where she was. It caused her to lose her gripping and fall directly onto her back.

 

He remembered the yell she had gave and how Cesaro and Big E had to hold him back from rushing to see her when the match was cancelled and the medics were brought out.

 

He held her hand. “Never get into that ring if you are in pain, got me?” She didn’t answer so he held her jaw so she would look at him in the eyes. She nodded.

 

The pots were loaded into the dishwasher when they were finished and they went back into the room to watch a movie. It was a terrible movie, a really awful low budget movie and the pair mocked the characters.

 

Sheamus’ imitations made her laugh to the point of tears and Sheamus couldn’t help but feel proud of himself every time she giggled or laughed.

 

They ended up watching more than one movie, they had a marathon until she fell asleep. She was curled up in the blanket (he was considering giving to her to keep at this point) with her head on his lap. He didn’t want to get up and disturb her but he needed a drink badly and his bed would be a lot warmer and comfier than his sofa, so he got up and carried her to bed to tuck her in.

 

He brought her a drink up incase she woke during the night and felt her head to check if there was a temperature. Throughout the day she had acted fine, a little sleepy and stiff but other than that, she was fine. It was still a comfort when he felt no temperature.

 

He slept in the spare bedroom, his dreams full of her. Where she would be dancing around, twirling in his arms and collapsing into his chest laughing.

 

There was one dream where they were just together, holding hands, she had a reassuring smile. Her hand tightened a little before letting go and he saw her jerk, it was only when she was being lifted up that he realised she was on a rollercoaster. She was strapped into the seat and he was stood on the sidelines being left behind. He stood there for a long time, in the dream it went from a sunny day to a dark night, and she never came back.

 

He woke up with a start, breathing heavy. He knew that he had to open up to her, tell her that he loved her. That he had for a while, he was just too scared of the rejection. He slammed his head back into the pillow and forced himself to sleep, trying to run from the thoughts of him and her being together.

 

Sheamus was one to rise with the sun but this time it wasn’t the sun that woke him up, it was her. She was sat on the edge of his bed, poking his leg lightly.

 

“Darlin’?” He sat up on his elbows, looking at her with a confused expression. S

he looked at him nervously.

 

“I know it’s early but, I have something for you,” she reached down to the floor and picked up a white present to then place it on his lap. “I was going to give it you the other day before I left smackdown but I wasn’t sure whether you would like it or not.”

 

Each year they had given each other a present. It didn’t have to be big or expensive. Most years Sheamus would get her a box of chocolates from England- the first time he had done that she cried, telling him how she missed home. This year he had forgotten her presents and promised to give it her when he next saw her (he had placed them under the Christmas tree the night before when she fell asleep).

 

He opened it, careful with the wrapping paper, just knowing she would have spent nights upon nights making sure each present was wrapped perfectly. It was a plate that would be on a title belt, it didn’t say Sheamus or something corny like ‘#1’, it had the Celtic Warrior logo on the front and then on the back it had something engraved in it. It was small and with the light being bad he had to squint.  


_To the guy who lifts me up, my Celtic Warrior,_

_Much love,_

 

He expected her signature underneath it but it just had her first initial. All of a sudden, everything felt like a secret. It was as if, whatever was going, was just between them. Forever and always.

 

“I understand if you don’t like it.”

 

He loved it, he couldn’t wait for when he won his next title. It would be going on there whether Vince liked it or not. For the time being, it would be note faced up next to his bed.

 

He sat up on his knees and kissed her on the head.

 

“I love it, yours is downstairs, under the tree.” She jumped off of the bed, holding his hand, dragging him from the comfort of the bed and ran down the stairs.

 

She thrummed with excitement, jumping on the balls of her feet when he held her back for a moment, hands wrapped securely around her waist.

 

“Don’t get too excited, you might not like them.” He mumbled into her hair, praying that she would, in fact, love them.

 

She barrelled out of his arms to see the two presents labelled for her. One of them was a small box and the second present was a standard square shape, both wrapped in brown paper.

 

The small box held a silver ring and necklace. The silver of the ring was bent and separated like thin branches and the necklace was a tree, the leaves being small amethysts. The jewelry was beautiful and her jaw dropped, amazed that he would get her such a brilliant gift.

 

Her second present was a box of chocolates- the standard box he would usually get her- and she hugged it to her chest for a second.      

 

“Damnit Shea, you out-Christmassed me,” it was a grumble. It was clear that she loved her presents with how she stroked the jewellry in awe and looked at the chocolates lovingly but she had this sheepish look on her face, as if she felt guilty. She wouldn’t open the chocolates yet, they were for special occasions and she liked to make them last as long as possible, but she did put on the jewelry.

 

“I really didn’t,” he sat next to her, clasping the necklace for her and shrugged. “That present you gave me was awesome and not just that... I think that having you here was the best gift of all.”

 

There, he had said. Well, he hadn’t said what he actually wanted to say. He had wanted to say to her how he cared for her. That he wanted her and not just for the night. She had looked at him with big eyes, a shy smile and a blush across her cheeks.

 

“I really enjoy being with you.”

 

They were so close to each other, heads tilted towards one another and Sheamus could see your eyes better now. He could see how big they were, how much wonder and happiness they had in them. His lips were about to touch hers when the insecurities and shyness came. _You are too good for me._ He pulled away, cursing himself.

 

“I’m going to see what I have in to see what I can make us for dinner.” Her chest hurt when he walked away and she touched her lips, wishing that their lips had connected.

 

It turned out that she was quite the cook. When they had decided on what they were going to have, she took to cutting the chicken fillets and marrianating them while he cut up vegetables. Quiet music was playing in the background and every now and then he would look at her, enjoying the way she would sway to the music and how she would stop doing everything for a second and close her eyes, just enjoying the music.

 

Sheamus already knew she loved music, her entire workout wardrobe consisted of old band tees such as Queen and David Bowie and when she was behind stage she would listen to music and keep to herself. She would also get into heated debates with Seth Rollins about different songs and which were better. Watching her dance and sing under her breath in the kitchen was something different though, in a weird way he felt like she was opening up to him, however, he soon got rid of the thought as she probably just forgot he was there.

 

They were drying their hands as the chicken and vegetables slowly cooked in the crockpot when she turned to him with a grin.

 

“That’s going to take hours, want some chocolate for the meantime?” Sheamus opened the cupboard that was directly under the crockpot to reveal two boxes of chocolate and several bottles of alcohol. “This is my cupboard that I go to eat my junk food and get drunk. It’s an experience.” Sheamus pulled a box from the cupboard with a grin and put it onto the counter, pushing it towards her. She took the chocolates and rummaged through it with a cheeky grin.

 

“Hmm, what to have, oh what to have indeed. A toffee?” She wiggled a toffee in front of his face to which he scrunched up his nose. “A soft centred strawberry creme?” He shook his head and grimaced. She had an idea, there was an orange wrapped sweet so she unwrapped it, even if he didn’t want it, she sure as hell would. “Or perhaps an orange one to go with your hair?”

 

She expected him to turn it down but he laughed and wrapped his lips around the treat still in her hand, staring directly into her eyes as he swallowed it. Her hand was still in the air, milimetres away from his lips and was shaking slightly so he nuzzled his cheek into it, his hand over hers.

 

Her eyes were wide, pupils slightly blown and he could imagine his were the same. There was tension as they looked at each other, as if both were daring each other to do something as they were too shy to act on what was happening. Sheamus took the lead, his hand gliding down hers to go down her arm and back up again to her shoulder. When he traced the curve of her neck he felt her erratic pulse and smiled, leaning down to kiss it to cause a whimper from her. He kissed there again, and again, and again, loving her sounds and how she placed her other hand on his waist to dig her nails into him.  

 

He kissed his way up her neck to her cheek and then her lips. Her lips were so soft and he kissed them so so gently as if he would break her, but all he wanted to do was savour her before it went any further. Soft kisses were a big thing he was into and she seemed to understand as she stayed at his pace for a little while.

 

He let out a groan as she traced the skin at his waistband before sliding her hand into his pants to feel him and he pressed his forehead into the curve of her neck, letting out a tiny little shudder.

 

“God, please, don’t.” Sheamus groaned when she stopped. She pulled away to look at him, he was blushing and breathing hard.

 

“Let’s go to the bedroom, yeah?” Instead of a verbal answer he picked her up, wrapping her legs around her hips and kissed her deeply.

 

He froze when they were in his room when he saw the look she was giving him. He raised an eyebrow at her waiting for a response.

 

“Oh, I’m sorry was expecting you to mess up since you’re showing off,” she teased.

 

“Please do tell me how I am showing off exactly,”

 

“You’re showing off your strength, I’m heavy,” she flexed her bicep, showing off her muscle and then kissed it cheekily. “All this muscle weighs ya’ know.”

 

He nodded in mock sadness before completely dropping her onto the bed making her let out a shocked wail. While she looked up at him, hand on her racing chest and cursing under her breath, he stripped down. He noticed how her cursing stopped when his boxers and jeans dropped and looked at her, she had rested on her elbows and her mouth dropped slightly before she made an audible gulp.

 

She had yet to strip so she wiggled out of her clothes as fast as she could. Through nervousness she grinned at him, rubbed her arms slightly and said “Hey look at us, we’re both naked. We match!”

 

To others it could have ruined the mood but he laughed. He laughed so much that he had tears in his eyes. She was sat on her knees, despite the bruises being there, and he kissed her on the lips long and hard after his laughing fit had stopped. He kissed her until the both of them couldn’t breath and their lungs had a slight burning sensation.

 

“God, I love you,” His voice was breathless and it took him a moment before he realised what he said. When he did, he froze and pulled back. No matter the outcome, at least he had said it.

 

She pulled him into her and kissed him like her life depended on it. Over the last few years they had known each other, they had always had this weird bond of being close but quiet and she always felt something more than she would have if they were just friends. She had always wondered what he had thought of her.

 

“I’m yours. I’m yours.”

 

The kiss became heated and he ran one of his hands down her body. Her breasts were the first place he explored; first the underside of her breast and then over her nipples which caused her to rub her legs together as they came to a peak. He then caressed her torso, dragging his nails over her skin before grabbing at her ass and humming a little. His hands came to her front and down her legs to pull them apart.

 

His lips kissed away at her thighs and his hands held her hips tight so she wouldn’t fall, he had never heard such little gasps and moans and almost died when he heard the keen that fell from her lips when his mouth travelled to her pussy. At first it was a small kiss but then he spread her open to suck and lick. It was sweet bliss.

 

“Sheamus, I need you,” she was mumbling through her moans and he carried on, teasing her more. “Please Shea!”

 

She was a shaking mess as he pulled away and pushed her down on the bed. His lips, covered in her arousal, captured hers again and she moaned at the taste. His hips ground into hers and his dick pressed against her heat, enticing a breathless moan when he entered her.

 

He grabbed her hands, entwining them with his and pinned them down. It was nice, holding his hands as he kissed and thrust into her. Sheamus moved his head so he could kiss each of her biceps and then her wrists.

 

“What I would do to have some silk scarves to tie you up,” she clenched around him at the mental image his words gave and felt heat rush onto her face. “Fuck!”

 

Sheamus started thrusting harder and faster, hitting her g-spot over and over again. Her back arched as she came with a yell. Not long after, he pulled out and came on her stomach to then go onto his side next her, still holding one of her hands.

 

Their pants filled the air as they came down from their climaxes. Sheamus let go of her hand and got to his feet, stroking her face on his way, to go to the bathroom. He washed his hands and splashed his face with cold water, trying to calm his racing heart. When he returned to her, she was almost asleep with an arm slung across her eyes.

 

He ran the bundle of tissue over her stomach, cleaning up his mess that he just couldn’t help but smirk at, and watched as she shifted in her dozing state. The tissue went into the bin and he crawled into the bed, enjoying how she wrapped around him, seeking out his warmth.

 

“I love you too.”  



End file.
